Groc Out/Trivia
Trivia *This is another episode in the What An Animal series to have the What A Cartoon! song. *This has Stephen, Flaky, Flippy, Giggles, and Aleshia wearing aprons. *When Mr. Brown calls Stephen to his office, he gives the squirrel his first strike for goofing off. *As Flippy carefully puts the vegetables in their right places, Flaky goes so fast that she bumps Flippy into a box of tomatoes. *Flippy mentions Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Puffa and The Goods Engine from TUGS, and Casey Jr from Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends. *As a tomato lands on the back of Aleshia's cape, she decides to clean it and warns Flaky to watch what's she doing. *When Giggles mops the floor, she slips over and bumps into a box of potatoes. *A potato hits Stephen's face. *Another potato hits Aleshia's bow off her head and forces her to pick it up and fix it back on. *When Aleshia walks angrily and quits, she decides to come back as long as the heroes behave. *As Aleshia leaves, Stephen sighs while Giggles says that she, Flaky, Flippy, and Stephen must be careful. *Giggles starts using some roller skates to clean the floor. *While Flippy is trying to reach for something, Flaky accidentally knocks the ladder over. *When Flippy walks away after quitting, Giggles tells him to come back as long as she, Flaky, and Stephen are careful. *As Stephen tells Flaky why she goes fast, Giggles says that she can be faster like Flying Scotsman, Gordon, Mallard, Spencer, Sonic, other heroes, and other engines. *When Mr. Brown doesn't mind Stephen and Giggles getting each a strike with Flaky, who might get one, Giggles mentions that she, Flaky, Flippy, Stephen, and the others can go on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack has done. *As Flaky speeds past Giggles, who jumps back and gasps, Giggles leaves and promises that she, Flippy, and Aleshia will come back and promise to be careful. *While Flaky speeds up, she spins Stephen around. *When Stephen puts the bananas in the right place, Flaky knocks him over and sends him leaving and hopes that Stephen, Aleshia, Flippy, and Giggles will come back. *Stephen goes over to see Lillian and Stephenie and asks them to help with a problem. *As Lillian and Stephenie inform Stephen that they want to movie spoof travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), they ask Stephen to tell Flaky that she needs to slow down. *Stephen takes the test, and only succeeds halfway, but fails halfway, only to succeed and fail every time. *The Twin Bunnies go to bed and ask Stephen to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks show with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes having a crush on each other. *As Flaky feels like she can't do this alone, Orbity and Nibbles tell her that she needs help by slowing down if she, Stephen, Flaky, Flippy, and Aleshia want to movie spoof travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). *While Stephen is watching TV, he sees many characters from some shows like CENTURY of TRAINS with Thomas the Tank Engine hauling an Intercity coach, a green coach, and five Intercity coaches, and High Tide (from TUGS) with Puffa hauling a coach and a caboose. *Mr. Brown gives himself a strike. *Mr. Brown first gives Stephen a strike. *Mr. Brown then gives Giggles a strike. *When the heroes reunite with each other, they forgive each other. *Mr. Brown gives Flaky an A+. *The heroes have forgiven each other and have decided to movie spoof travel on TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style). Category:Trivias Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes